The Vanderbilt-Meharry Developmental CFAR (D-CFAR) will build on existing strong interactions between these two complementary institutions (Vanderbilt University Medical Center and Meharry Medical College) in Nashville, Tennessee to develop improved infrastructure support, and to enhance the multidisciplinary, collaborative environment, for AIDS research. Innovative research will be promoted in all areas relevant to HIV epidemiology/prevention, pathogenesis, and treatment. Current strengths in translational research will be bolstered, including building capacity to comprehensively study racial disparities relevant to HIV disease, as a major component of a broad AIDS research portfolio. The Vanderbilt-Meharry D-CFAR will function through 4 Cores: Administrative, Developmental, Clinical Discovery, Immunopathogenesis, and Molecular Virology and Genetics. These Cores reflect, and will expand, the current strengths in translational research programs in virus pathogenesis/molecular genetics, immunobiology, and antiretroviral pharmacogenomics; a comprehensive clinical database/specimen archive; unique outcomes research collaborative strength in non-HIV-related areas; and consistently-productive units of several national clinical trials networks studying AIDS vaccines and treatments. D-CFAR will also support development of minority scientists, improve outreach to the community and education for biomedical trainees/scientists about AIDS research, and enhance international HIV research and research training. The coordination, collaboration, and seeding resources provided by the Vanderbilt-Meharry D-CFAR will greatly accelerate expansion of AIDS research at these institutions. A D-CFAR will also develop new expertise in areas of research essential to control of the HIV epidemic in the Southeast, and globally, by enhancing collaborations as well as supporting trainees. A D-CFAR will spark the growth essential for a subsequent strong application for a full CFAR.